


It Wasn't Suppose To Be This Way

by EatSnowAndDie



Category: Halo Spartan Ops
Genre: Confessions of It, F/M, Fraternized Criminals, ONI Supervised Detention, Post Love, brief strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/pseuds/EatSnowAndDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...But it happened anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Suppose To Be This Way

  Lasky Thomas, J [Dishonorably discharged for deriliction of duty, fraternization and other minor offenses. Ongoing investigation pending. Currently under observatory probation. Forcibly retired to Earth.]

  Palmer Sarah, D [Resigned position post fraternization charges. Undergoing dutiful assessment. Charges pending. Current property of the Office of Naval Intelligence.]

  **...**

He opened his mouth in utter horror, breathing out nothing but the words.

"No-Sarah..."

She held herself straight, refusing to look weak or worse, ashamed of what she did. They did.

"I just couldn't stay...if you're willing to taking the blame for something we did together-" She looked at his eyes. "-so am I. I'm not letting you do this.." She adjusted her tightly restrained wrists. "Not alone."

He stepped forward, the hardlight containment field forbidding his tresspass.

"Sarah-" He scolded. "You didn't have to do this-"

"-We both chose this." She interupted sternly. "The moment we decided to disreguard our duty as Captain and Commander and trade it for one night- pretending we were..normal people, thats when we decided- that _this_ is what we wanted." She breathed deeply. "Well we got it." Frustration filling her usually cool voice and composure.

He stared with guilt, tinged with bitterness. "You know that night didn't decide this."

"Really Tom?" She stepped closer, holding her wrists forward a little. "These are the cosequences of our actions. We knew what would happen- the charges the arrests. We know regulation forbids fraternization in any and all means, and still-"

"Yes, but _that night_ is not to blame. I am."

She said nothing. Allowing a chilling silence to fall between them.

He continued, heaving his burdened shoulders in preparation for the confession he was about to make.

"I made you-I knew you wouldn't say no-couldn't say no. I wanted you so fucking bad my bones hurt." He breathed again. But this time, it was in pain. "I wouldn't have let you say no. My fault."

"Tom-" She intercepted, unable to control herself anymore. She stepped forward-her steps carrying her close enough to the energy shield she could get burned. She prepared for her own- and whispered.

"I love you."

His face flushed into a mask of hurt, guilt, and determination. He spoke softly as he stepped closer to the separator aswell. "I've never been able to tell you enough.." His eyes glazed over with fear, anger...love.

"Say it again." He begged.

She breathed deeply through her strong lips.

"I love you, Tom. I always have, ever since I first boarded that damned Infinity-I knew I was stuck. And you know what? I didn't care."

She repeated. "I, love, you."

His face softened to a sad yet sweet smirk.

"Oh, Sarah..."

She lowered her head in mild embarrassment. Silent, yet he stepped up to comfort her-but the hardlight only continued to work in thier disfavor.

"Sarah-I love you."

The warmth of thier confessions was interupted by a draft of the far detention door as it slid open behind her. Allowing the enterance of over eight Armed Spartan IV's and ODST's. They grasped her shoulders and pulled her back-away from him.

"Sarah I love you-" His voice indoubtable and sure. Calm and controlled, his eyes lit with fear and concern. "I love you- this isn't the last time- so stay strong. For me." He looked ready to test the barrier between them. His eyes not leaving her's as she locked her gaze on his. Silently being dragged until the corner of the door swallowed Lasky's view, then in one silent seal- the door was locked for good... 

Leaving the room silent and Lasky, alone.


End file.
